


Rendezvous

by dokyun (kissthesea)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthesea/pseuds/dokyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk finally gets a moment alone with Taekwoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an intense need for Hyuk porn and Leo/Hyuk in general.

The best part of nights where Hakyeon and Jaehwan have schedules is that, well, they're not around. Despite how rowdy they can be when the aforementioned two are around, Wonsik and Hongbin are rather calm when they aren't being influenced by their crazy hyungs. Hongbin will lie around and rest, Wonsik will settle down in the room he and Sanghyuk share and focus on his composing. And then there is Taekwoon.

Okay, Taekwoon might actually be Sanghyuk's favorite part of Hakyeon and Jaehwan's nights away.

Taekwoon stands in the kitchen, shoulders elegantly hunched as he mechanically stirs a big pot of ramyun. There isn't much else to eat in the dorm and none of them are what anyone would call excellent cooks, so with the leader away, it's Taekwoon's job to decide on dinner, and ramyun is the easiest option. Anyone who complains can be sure he'll get a swift kick to the shin.

Sanghyuk steps carefully into the kitchen and watches Taekwoon stir for a few minutes. If Taekwoon notices, he doesn't say anything, though Sanghyuk is sure he hasn't gone unnoticed. As much fun as his other hyungs can be, there is something special about how Taekwoon's quiet nature. It's easy to get wrapped up, lost, carried away by that silence. Saying quiet is usually hard, but around Taekwoon it's like breathing. It's as easy as stepping a little closer and wrapping his arms around his silent hyung from behind. The spoon in the pot pauses, but the silence remains. Sanghyuk rests his forehead against Taekwoon's back. His shirt smells like fresh laundry with the barest hint of soap sinking through the cotton from the skin below.

For a long time, they stay just like that. Sanghyuk contemplates how nice it would be if he could sleep like this every night, as opposed to burying his head beneath pillows to save himself from Wonsik's snores. He'd never have eye bags, he thinks, if he had Taekwoon next to him while he slept.

A timer beeps and Taekwoon reaches for the bowl of bright red ramyun flavoring, gradually pouring it in as he continues to stir. One hand gently places the dish into the sink while the other turns the heat on the stove down to low. He pulls Sanghyuk's arms apart just enough to turn around, even smiling a little when they refasten around him the second he lets go. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Not hungry," Sangyuk mumbles with an obvious pout. Taekwoon rolls his eyes and turns to tend to the food, but Sanghyuk holds fast. A hand raises just enough to knock Sanghyuk on the head, but the hit is halfhearted. Sanghyuk grins and leans in close enough to brush his lips against Taekwoon's. The usually cool eyes widen slightly and he yanks his face away.

Glancing at the bedrooms, Taekwoon shakes his head a little. "Dinner time."

Sanghyuk shakes his head in return, and kisses Taekwoon again. His lips linger a little longer this time. Taekwoon's lips are small and curved and perfect, and while Sanghyuk's mouth isn't nearly so pretty, he can cover those lips with his entirely and that's good enough for him. He can't imagine he's the best kisser Taekwoon's ever been with, but Taekwoon never pulls away. A hand presses against Sanghyuk's forehead until he's forced away, grinning like the idiot he is.

"Hongbin hyung is asleep and Wonsik hyung has his headphones on," he whines and bats the hand away. Taekwoon cocks his head to the side and a twinge of amusement curls the corners of his mouth. He sighs as if to say, <i>You've really thought this out, haven't you?</i>

As always, Sanghyuk takes the silence as victory and this time, when he closes the space between them, he wraps his arms around Taekwoon like he means to crush him. Not that he ever could, the difference in their strength is only too obvious. For a second he thinks Taekwoon is about to object again, but then Taekwoon's fingers slide into the belt loops on Sanghyuk's jeans and he shoves him across the kitchen. Sanghyuk's back hits the counter, but Taekwoon's mouth moving against his is enough to drown out the pained grunt. Taekwoon's fingers slip from the loops to move around the backs of Sanghyuk's thighs. Sanghyuk has just enough time to moan before Taekwoon lifts him clear off the floor to set him not too gently onto the counter.

A glance to the side explains Taekwoon's unusually forceful moves. From here a small expanse of wall is enough to block them from being seen from the living room or bedrooms. Sanghyuk is almost disappointed that Taekwoon is able to think so clearly. Meanwhile Taekwoon's pretty mouth moves slowly downward, kissing along the side of Sanghyuk's neck until he's practically panting. This isn't exactly what he had in mind, but he has no intention of stopping it. "Hyung," he gasps, and Taekwoon's grip tightens on Sanghyuk's legs.

When he turns back, Taekwoon almost grabs him in another kiss, but Sanghyuk yanks away just enough so that Taekwoon is forced to look at him. Taekwoon's cheeks have the faintest hint of a blush, and before Sanghyuk can lock eyes Taekwoon has turned away, his eyes cast downward. It's enough to make Sanghyuk beam and he slides his hands down Taekwoon's back. Even when they're being so risky, moving quickly isn't their style. Taekwoon is silence and slow, sometimes hesitant moves, and Sanghyuk knows nothing but Taekwoon and these brief, amazing moments together. Taekwoon only looks up again when Sanghyuk leans in for another kiss, but he forces Sanghyuk to be gentle. He kisses Sanghyuk's mouth bit by bit, first brushing against the corner, then pressing light kisses against Sanghyuk's lips until he's so desperate to get more his hands are tangled in the back of Taekwoon's t-shirt. Taekwoon waits until he's good and ready before he deepens the kiss and slide hiss tongue against Sanghyuk's lips. Sanghyuk's mouth opens hungrily and a greedy moan slips out.

On some nights this is as far as they get, because it's hard to get enough time to do much when living with four other men who are clueless about their relationship. Tonight all Sanghyuk expects is kissing, kissing and some touching which won't sleeping tonight any easier, but he's learned to deal with that. But then Taekwoon's fingers slide under the hem of Sanghyuk's shirt, and the tickle against his stomach makes Sanghyuk groan and pull Taekwoon closer. Before he can react properly, Taekwoon's hands move down to rub Sanghyuk through his jeans. Sanghyuk yelps and tries to pull away in surprise, but Taekwoon grabs him around the waist and holds him still. Taekwoon's mouth muffles Sanghyuk's noisy gasps as Taekwoon's fingers deftly undo his fly and drag his zipper down just enough to wrap around Sanghyuk's cock. Somewhere in the dorm Sanghyuk swears he hears a cough, and the fear sends a shiver down his spine.

Once Taekwoon is sure Sanghyuk won't pull away again, he releases his iron grip and lets him lean back against the cabinets. One hands strokes Sanghyuk at a terribly slow pace while the other now gets to explore underneath Sanghyuk's shirt, pushing it up a little. The kisses suddenly end and Sanghyuk is aware of how loud his breathing is in the total silence. Taekwoon shoots him a quick look before his face disappears. Sanghyuk watches through half-lidded eyes as Taekwoon kisses a wet trail down his chest. Before he can make any noise, Taekwoon's free hand replaces his mouth. Two fingers press against Sanghyuk's lips for only a second before he allows them access. A hot flush spreads through his cheeks and down his neck at how the fingers feel as he sucks on them, and the combination of Taekwoon's hand on his cock and Taekwoon's wet mouth moving down his abdomen makes Sanghyuk whimper. All of the sensations are too much, the slow pace drawing out every tingle and shiver until Sanghyuk is pretty sure he's falling apart.

Taekwoon's touches respond like he can read Sanghyuk's mind, though it's more likely he can sense the tension in Sanghyuk's body. He feels so worked up he wants to scream but the fingers in his mouth stifle any sounds. A hot, wet feeling envelops his nipple and Sanghyuk throws his head back so hard he see stars, though that may be more do to how Taekwoon finishes Sanghyuk with three fast, hard yanks to his cock. His eyes squeezed shut, all Sanghyuk can process is Taekwoon's fingers carefully, gently working him through his orgasm until every muscle in Sanghyuk's body feels like jelly. It isn't until he opens his eyes does he notice Taekwoon staring at him. Taekwoon's eyes are dark, his lips slightly swollen and parted to allow for his labored breathing. Sanghyuk moves his tongue along Taekwoon's fingers one more time and Taekwoon's eyelids drop closed a moment before he removes his fingers and pulls away.

From the bedroom they hear a sudden curse, then something being flung across the room. Taekwoon watches warily while he puts Sanghyuk back in order, then lifts him effortlessly back to the floor. By the time Wonsik barges into the kitchen, Taekwoon is back at the stove and Sanghyuk is lounging against the counter opposite, looking perhaps a little dazed but otherwise presentable.

"You were supposed to call me when dinner's ready!" Wonsik complains loudly. Taekwoon shoves him out of the way and begins to bring out the bowls.

That night Taekwoon's ramyun is unusually overcooked, but they all know better than to criticize their chic hyung's cooking.


End file.
